


Broken Tracks

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, Character Study, Childhood, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parents, Playing, Team Plasma, Toys, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: N's hand bunched up before drawing back to reveal that bite marks covered the end of the toy track





	Broken Tracks

The mobile that hung from the ceiling creaked. The faint chime of a lullaby filled the room as the pokemon figurines spun about from the strings that held them up. The boy who sat on the floor did not notice that the mobile had been playing the same tune for hours. He was too preoccupied with his trains. He carefully picked up each train from the toy box and examined them before lining them up in front of the makeshift toy house that acted as the train station.

“You go first because you are the biggest,” he said as he set down the red train right in front of the toy house. 

“You are also big but not as big, you go second,” he placed the blue train behind the red one.

“You are third, forth, fifth, and sixth. You are average sized so you go in the center,” pride at knowing grown up words seeped in N’s voice as he put the gold, silver, and two trains that were a darker shade of red and blue behind the first two trains. 

N reached for the last four trains in the box. One clear colored, the other an opaque shade of white. And finally, black and white. 

“Seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth. You are the smallest trains. You go in the back of the line.”

Pleased at his work, N sat back and clapped his hands together.

“We will depart from the station soon. But first I must inspect the tracks,” he informed the trains.

N slid over to the tracks and knelt down close to the floor. He tilted his head and squinted at the sides of the tracks. He then got back up and ran his hand over the ridges. On one piece his hand bunched up before drawing back in surprise. Scraggly bite marks cut deep onto the end facing him.

“Oh no!”

N went to take the section apart. He held up the chewed up track to get a closer look.

“Zoura bit into it! Bad Zoura!”

He turned back to the trains.

“There is a delay. I must repair the track.”

N became quiet as he studied the broken track. He tapped it and made a humming sound.

“How do I fix this?” He asked himself.

He made a clicking sound. His gray eyes brightened and he grinned.

“I know! I know what I must do! I—“

_Shriek_

The train track clattered to the floor. It slid across the floor towards the door. 

_ShrIEK_

The NOISE bored its way through his skull like a drilbur drilling a tunnel underground. It forced its way through the ear canals, upturning and twisting through the membranes like it was dirt. 

_Whirr-whIIrr——WHIRRRRRR—Boom-bOOm—BOOM—Throb-thrOB—THROB—Pain——PaiNnN——_

**PAINNNNNNN**

N screamed. His hands yanked, twisted at strands of hair. He rocked his body back and forth, shaking, shaking, **shaking.** The NOISE was **unbearable.** It wouldn’t STOP. 

“You think you could just **come** here?” Ghetsis shouted.

“I have a **right** to see Nathaniel! He’s **my** son **too!** ” An unknown feminine voice wailed.

A chill. Laughter. N’s ears froze. Crystalized. Like a vanillite’s icy wind spearing the ground. Covering it. _Killing_ it. 

“ _Nathaniel?_ His name is _Natural._ ”

A sound like crying came from the stranger. N’s heart pounded. His hands slowly released their grip and curled as they fell to his sides.

“Why can’t you _understand?_ You carried out your _duty_ there is no other _need_ for you. Natural is an _orphan._ He _has_ no mother.”

“That’s not **true!** You **took** him from me!” Anger flared in the woman’s voice. 

“LET ME SEE HIM!”

A running sound. The doorknob rattled. N screamed again and pushed his knees into his chest. 

The NOISE stopped.

The mobile went round and round. The lullaby continued to play. At the door stood a woman. She was tall. Her dress was white. Her hair was long and fell down her back in waves of yellow. The sadness in her gray eyes lightened up. They sparkled with happiness that N did not recognize. 

“Nathaniel,” she said in a choked up voice.

She laughed and cried at the same time. Her pale hand, as pale as his’ went to her mouth. The corners of her mouth turned up into a grin as she sunk to the ground.

“Nathaniel, it’s me, your mommy.”

N blankly stared back. The woman only beamed at him before she gazed over at the gap in the train tracks. She picked up the missing piece and held it out to him.

N’s expression did not change. But his hand lifted from his sides and turned out to her. 

“Can you fix it?” He asked.

She laughed again.

“Of course I’ll fix it. I’ll fix _everything,_ ” she told him.

The train track fell to the ground again.

HANDS pulled the woman back. She screamed, she kicked, but the three men who had surrounded her did not relinquish their hold. Behind them, stood Ghetsis, grinning from ear to ear. 

The woman reached out to N one last time.

“NATHANIEL!”

Black smoke swarmed around her. She and the men disappeared.

Ghetsis stepped into the room. His foot kicked the train track off into the corner. The mobile finally came to a stop and the music faded to nothing. N hugged himself. Tears stung his eyes. 

“Stop crying over that **mad** woman!” Ghetsis exclaimed. 

N sobbed. 

“She is **nothing** to you!”

N screamed. His hands wove through his hair again and pulled.

“ **Behave!** ” Ghetsis bellowed. 

His foot crashed down on the floor. The NOISE rang. N’s eyes bulged. His hands fell down onto his knees and he whimpered. 

“You are to speak **nothing** of this,” Ghetsis sneered.

N lifted his head up with a hiccup. He forced himself to look right at his father even though the fury in his eyes hurt.

“Can you fix my track?” He asked.

“Don’t _bother_ me with such foolish things,” Ghetsis spat.

He slammed the door as he left. N trembled before scurrying over to the broken track and picking it up. He closed his eyes and held the piece close to his chest. His grip was tight, yet gentle, like an embrace.


End file.
